We're better togheter
we're better togheter Taylor: Guys, guess what!! Zendaya: AM I GETING MARRIED WITH TAYLOR LAUTHNER!?!?!? Taylor: hummm… no BUT, THERE WILL BE A KARAOKE NIGHT IN JERRY’S!! Ali: AWSOME!! We’re totally singing together! Taylor: OH YEAH! *Taylor’s phone starts ringing* Taylor: hello? ---- Ugh! It’s you---- WHAT!?------ hum ok? *throws her phone by the window* UGH!!! Zendaya: are you ok girlie? Taylor: no! Guess who’s moving to the house next to ours Ali: JUSTIN BIBBER!?!? DANG IT!!! Taylor: even worst, Caroline!! Ali and zendaya: NO! Ali: are talking about that stupid girl who always calls you “lesbian”? Zendaya: just because you like video games and comics? Taylor: yup! THAT Caroline is moving to the neighborhood Zendaya, Ali and Taylor: GOD! WHY!?!? *latter that day* Caroline: OMG girls, this house is beautiful! Wannabes Caroline: OMG yes!!! Wannabe 1: but look the house next to ours is even bigger Wannabe number 2: why don’t we have that one? Caroline: cause that house is for dorks, guess who’s living in there? Wannabes Caroline: JUSTIN BIBBER!?!? DANG IT!!!! Caroline: even worst, the lesbian and her stupid group of friends Wannabe 3: I think Taylor is not a lesbian carol Caroline: SHE IS BECAUSE I SAID SO! Wannabes Caroline: yes carol. *At Zendaya’s room* Zendaya: look girls, Caroline already arrived Taylor: whoohoo! Coff- note my sarcasm –coff Ali: let’s go and see what’s going on in their little pretty minds Taylor: Well….. Ok! *with Caroline and her wannabes* Taylor: so…… Caroline: so……… what are you guys doing here? Coff- lesbian-coff Zendaya: nothing, we’re just breathing, talking to an idiot and her group of wannabes, hanging around, you know! Wannabe 1: CAROL LOOK! There’s gonna be a karaoke night in jerry’s Wannabes 2 and 3: awesome! Are you going to sing carol? Caroline: LE DHU!! Taylor: wait! What!? Wannabe 1: carol is the best singer in the history of music Ali: Pff, you’re not even as good as zendaya or Tay Taylor: yeah, even Ali is better than you! Caroline: awwwww the girls think they can sing, that’s adorable!, but let’s face the true, you guys will never be as awesome as me and my friends, so why don’t you go back to your house and spend the rest of the summer in there were nobody can see you! Specially you lesbian Taylor: you know what, I gotta go *leaves* *at Taylor’s room* Taylor: *crying in her bed* Zendaya and Ali: *comes in* Zendaya: are you ok girlie? Taylor: no I’m not, everything she said was true I’m an idiot, stupid, and I can’t believe that for a second I thought this was gonna be the best summer in my life! Ali: Cause we were gonna be in this castle Taylor: no! cause I was gonna be with my best friends but every single time something good happens to me Caroline ruins it! Zendaya: Tay everything is gonna be okay, I swear Taylor: I don’t know, maybe Ali: would you like to go for an ice cream girlie? Taylor: no thanks I want to be alone for a while Zendaya: ok girlie! *smiles at her* Taylor: *goes to the piano of her room and starts singing* You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper Ali: hold on, I leave my purse at Taylor’s room Zendaya: ok let’s go back! *they listen to Taylor* Zendaya: omg, Taylor! Ali: that was great! Taylor: HHAA!! Since when are you guys listening Ali: hmmm… more less since*signing* Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper Zendaya: actually I listened the hole chorus *singing* You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper Taylor: WOW! You guys are amazing! Zendaya: you too Tay! Ali: hummm, guys? Taylor: yes? Ali: we’re not gonna let that idiot to have all the attention, right? Zendaya: OF COURSE NOT! Right tay? Taylor: well……. Ok! Let’s do this! Zendaya: ok but…… Taylor: what? Zendaya: we are totally gonna sing your song! Ali: great idea Zend! Taylor: WHAT!?!? NO! Zendaya: why not tay? Taylor: people won’t like it Ali: they won’t like it, they’ll love it! Remember, we’re better together Taylor: ok! *smiles* btw: *hugs Ali and zendaya* thank you guys, I love you Zendaya and Ali: we love you too tay! Ali: oh! And guess what! Taylor and zendaya: what!?! Ali: Gianna and Bradley are moving with us next week!! Taylor and zendaya: AWSOME!!! Taylor: now lets get ready for the karaoke night! Ali and Zendaya: YAY!!! *At jerry’s* Caroline: *singing* You think your hot but I’m sorry, you’re not Exactly who you think you are Can tell you what, that you haven’t got But when we walk into the room I’m too cool for you Me, myself, and I agree You’ll never catch up with me Cause I’m too cool, too cool Yeah I’m too cool to know you. Crowd: *cheering* WHOO!!! Zendaya: I have no idea, why they’re all so exited Ali: me ethier Taylor: guys, I don’t think I can do this Zendaya: but you’ll do it! Jerry: THAT WAS CAROLINE AND HER FRIENDS PEOPLE!!, the next group is call better together!!!!! GIVE THEM AN APLAUSE! Crowd: *cheering* WHOO!!!! Zendaya, ali and taylor: *take a microphone* Taylor: *singing* Skies are crying, I am watching Catching teardrops in my hands Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me? zendaya: You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper Ali: As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet zendaya, Ali and Taylor: You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here Watch you disappear yeah Go run run run yeah it's a long way down But I'm closer to the clouds up here You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Ohh Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper The crowd: *cheering* WHOO HOO!!!!! AWSOME!!!! Jerry: THAT WAS ROSSOME!! But sadly there two awesome goupls here but I only have one trophy. THE WINNER OF OUR KARAOKE NIGHT IS……. BETTER TOGHTER!!!!! Taylor: OMG!! We won!!!!!! Zendaya: TOLD YA!! Ali: lets go and get our trophy Taylor: oh yeah!!! *at the girls’ house* Taylor: I can’t believe I finally won something Zendaya: did you saw Caroline’s face!!! *laughs* Taylor and Ali: *joins to the laugh* Taylor: you know what guys? Zendaya and ali: what? Taylor: this will be the best summer ever!! Category:Fanfic